In CT radioscopy in examination by an X-ray computed-tomography apparatus, improvement of operability, examination precision, and examination throughput are particularly important. So-called protocol preset in which scanning conditions and the like are set at the preliminary planning stage in a conventional X-ray computed-tomography apparatus is made assuming an examined part and examination details; however, it is only rough setting made by numeric value input. However, because the size (body shape) varies for each subject (patient), and because the subject (patient) cannot necessarily be placed in the radiographic center, adjustment of an imaging range is necessary after imaging of a positioning image during examination without exception.
As shown in FIG. 12, when creating protocol presets, a scan start position, a scan end position, an imaging calibration (C)-field of view (FOV), a reconstruction D (display)-FOV (including all of axial, sagittal, coronal, and oblique), and a reconstruction center (X, Y) are input by numeric values. Moreover, as shown in FIG. 13, a scan range and a reconstruction range that have been preset are displayed in figures at the time of performing examination, and are adjusted as necessary. These scan/reconstruction positions, scan/reconstruction ranges, and the like are input roughly by a technician based on his/her experience. However, because those vary for each subject, adjustment of the scan position and reconstruction position and adjustment of the scan range and reconstruction range are performed each time during examination without exception. This process requires much time. Furthermore, because the numeric value input is performed before imaging of a positioning image, it can only planned assuming a position and a range of each part from the body shape, age, and the like of the subject. Therefore, the adjustment therefor requires experience of each technician or the like, and it is hard to understand the plans for an inexperienced operator only from numeric values. Moreover, because adjustment is required eventually, range setting to detail is not possible at the time of planning.